Movies
by Wildfire2345
Summary: Matt invites Audrey to come to the movies with him.  MattAudrey


"Hey, Audrey. I was wondering, someone gave me two tickets to this new movie and I was wondering if you would like to join me." Matt asked walking down the hallway. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah, sure, Parkman. When is it?" she asked.

"Tonight at 8. I'll pick you up around 7:30, if that's okay with you." He said.

"That's fine. What movie is it?" she asked.

"It's 'The Cycle'. It's about two people who get stuck in a loop and have to figure a way to get out, if they want to get out." He said.

"Cool. I'll see you then." She said walking out the door.

"Okay." He called after her, walking out the other door.

He walked up to her door and knocked on it. "Coming." She said from inside the apartment. She opened the door and smiled at him. "Ready to go?" she asked locking her door.

"Yeah." He said. He opened her door for her before climbing in and driving to the movie theater. They got to the movie theater and he asked "Do you want anything?"

"Just some popcorn." She said. He smiled and got in line. After 5 minutes he had finally gotten the popcorn and some soda.

"Alright, come on." He said as he walked over to Audrey. They went into the theater and sat down in front of two older ladies. The movie started and Matt whispered that the two people were like them. She smiled and then one of the older ladies hit him on the head with a paper. "Hey, what was that for?" he asked.

"No talking." She said. Audrey looked at him and giggled a little before sliding down in her seat.

_Matt, you might want to watch out for that lady_. Audrey thought. Matt nodded and turned back to the movie.

_What is wrong with that guy?_ the older lady thought. Matt thought that it would probably be better if just ignored her and put his arm around Audrey's shoulders. The older lady hit him with the paper again.

"What it this time?" he asked.

She hit his arm with her paper and said "No display of affection."

"For your information, I'm a police officer and she works for the FBI. We save lives everyday and this is like the only time we get off. You could just let us enjoy it." He said.

"Whatever." She said. Audrey and Matt turned around and went back to watching the movie. Matt didn't move his arm and the older lady hit him again.

"What?" he asked turning around.

"You didn't move your arm. Move it or move to a different seat." She said.

"Fine." He said as he and Audrey got up and moved down to a seat quite a few rows ahead.

"That lady is weird." She said as they sat down.

"Yeah, she is." He said. Just then a candy box hit him in back of the head. "Ow." He said turning around to find the source. The older lady shhed him and went back to watching the movie.

_She has it in for you. What did you do to her?_ Audrey thought. She turned around just as another lady came in. She turned around quickly and sunk down into her seat. _You're in the movie theater with her friend's daughter. That's why._

"What?" he asked quietly as he turned around.

_That lady that just walked in is my mother._ She thought pulling him back around.

"Oh." He said quietly.

_Yeah. Don't do anything you normally wouldn't, my mom isn't the most sociable person ever._ she thought.

"Do you get that from her?" he joked. She playfully shoved him and went back to watching the movie. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She gently laid her head on his shoulder and braced herself for anything. She heard footsteps and her mom plopped down next to her. "Hello, mother." She said.

"Hi, Audrey. Who's your friend?" her mom asked.

"His name is Matt. He's helping my on a very important case." She said.

"Wow, well it's nice to meet you." Her mom said.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Hanson." He said.

"You can call me Margaret." Her mom said. She turned to Audrey and said "I'm glad to see you got a nice man, Audrey." Audrey blushed a little and Matt squeezed her shoulder. "Oh, Matt. I have to apologize for Beth up there. She's a big stickler when it comes to movies." Her mom said.

"That's okay, I'll manage." He said. "But if you want, you can kiss it and make in better." He whispered in Audrey's ear. She smiled and blushed a little.

_I would, but my mother's watching._ She thought. He nodded slightly and kissed her hair.

_That's all she needs, a co-worker boyfriend._ Her mom thought sarcastically. He moved over a little and leaned down until he was looking in Audrey's eyes.

She raised an eyebrow at him and thought _What?_ He shook his head and gently kissed her nose. She smiled a little and thought _You know that my mother is watching right?_ He nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning back to the movie. He absent-mindedly twisted her hair around his finger.

_That dude is so lucky. Nice mother-in-law, pretty blonde wife, and I heard she works for the FBI. _ Some guy behind them thought.

Matt smiled and leaned down and whispered "Some guy behind us thinks we're married." He could hear her snort in her thoughts. "He said 'That dude is so lucky. Nice mother-in-law, pretty blonde wife, and I heard she works for the FBI'. He got the pretty blonde FBI part right." He whispered. She blushed and shoved him a little. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he was hitting on you." He whispered.

_If I didn't know better I'd say you were hitting on me. I know how to make him stop._ She thought. He raised an eyebrow and she gently pressed her lips against his. She gently pulled away and laid her head back on his shoulder.

_Dude, you don't need to show off._ The guy thought. Matt smiled and kissed the top of her head.

_I have all the right in the world to show off, dude._ Matt thought. "He thinks I shouldn't show off. I say I have all the right in the world to show off. Especially considering my girlfriend is the most beautiful girl in the world." He whispered into her ear.

She blushed and thought _Cut it out._

"Why? I mean every word of it." He whispered.

She turned and thought _Really?_

"Of course." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed her nose.

_Okay, Mr. Romance, you're distracting me from watching the movie._ She thought. He smiled and quickly kissed her before turning back to the movie. Just then someone flicked him in the back of the head.

"Hey." He said turning around.

"Dude, if you're going to do that, do it somewhere else." The guy behind him said.

"You're just jealous because I have a girlfriend and you don't." Matt said. The guy's jaw dropped and one of his friends sitting next to him snickered. Matt smiled triumphantly and turned back to the movie. Audrey turned to him and ran a hand down his jawbone, making him face her.

"Matt, don't hurt their self-esteem." She said.

"You hurt their self-esteem just by being here." He said. She smiled and shook her head.

She leaned up to kiss him and thought _No, you do._ She pulled away and turned back to the movie. He smiled and shook his head at her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and turned back to the movie. The movie got to a part where the main characters kiss and Audrey thought _This is a lot like us._ He smiled and kissed her hair.

"Except you're much prettier then that girl." He whispered.

_You're more handsome then that guy._ She thought.

He laughed a little and whispered "What do you see in me?"

_I see everything I could ever want in you._ She thought. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You always know just what to say." He whispered.

_That's because I tell the truth._ She thought. He quickly kissed her and turned back to the movie. He smiled and thought now would be a great time to use his new ability.

_**You always do.**_ He thought. She jumped and looked over at him.

_What was that?_ She thought. He smiled and glanced over at her mom. Her mom looked over at Audrey and raised an eyebrow. The guy behind her jumped slightly and furrowed his brow.

_**It's something new I learned.**_ He thought. She smiled and quickly kissed him.

_I'm so happy for you._ She thought almost jumping out of her chair and onto his lap. He smiled and kissed her forehead. They turned to the movie and her mother shook her head. The movie quickly came to an end and they got up. Matt wrapped his arm around Audrey's waist and smiled at her. He put his hand in his pocket and slowly pulled out a box. He turned to her and smiled. She smiled back and said "What?" His smile widened and he got down on one knee.

"Audrey Hanson, in front of all these people, will you marry me?" he asked slowly opening the box to reveal a dazzling diamond ring. She gasped and smiled.

"Yes, yes, yes." She said, nodding fiercely. He smiled and hugged her. He pulled away and quickly slid the ring on her finger. Her mom walked up to them and smiled.

"Congratulations." She said hugging Audrey.

"Thanks, mother." Audrey said. Her mom pulled away and looked over at Matt.

"Now, you guys are going to remember to tell me everything about the wedding, right?" she asked.

"Yes, mother." Audrey said.

"Good. I've got to go. Congratulations to the both of you." Her mom said as she walked away. Audrey turned to Matt and smiled. She quickly ran over to him and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled and spun her around. The guy who had sat behind them scuffled as he walked out the door.

It was certainly a trip to the movies they won't soon forget.

The End 


End file.
